The document DE 10 2011 116 081 B3 discloses such picking station, at which a storage container conveyor technique transports storage containers to the working area of a picking person, whereupon the number of articles predetermined by a controlling devices is retrieved by the picking person from the storage container. The order container conveyer technique is formed by a suspension conveyor technique and delivers conveyor bags, whereupon the picking person puts the retrieved articles into the conveyor bags indicated by the controlling device. In this way, there is carried out a batch picking, in which the articles of several orders are put into a conveyor bag. In a subsequent buffering and sorting area, the conveyor bags are then temporarily stored and/or put into the correct ordering in order to pack the articles at a subsequent packing station into respectively one order container per order. Batch picking has the advantage that the storage container conveyor technique is relieved as the storage container of a certain type of article need not be removed and restored upon picking every single time but rather several articles of this type may be retrieved for several orders and may be picked as a batch into a conveyor bag.